In the semiconductor industry, devices are fabricated by a number of manufacturing processes producing structures of an ever-decreasing size. Some manufacturing processes such as dry etch may generate particles and metal contamination on the substrate that is being processed, contributing to device defects. As device geometries shrink, susceptibility to these defects increases, and particle and metal contamination requirements become more stringent. Accordingly, as device geometries shrink, allowable levels of particle defects and metal contamination may be reduced significantly.